


He Says I'm Irresistable

by TheTripleA



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Martin Blackwood, but some of the dialogue makes it sound like hes cis. he absolutely isnt though, jon is still ace but sex positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTripleA/pseuds/TheTripleA
Summary: Jon has never known what it's like to be treated with care.Martin Blackwood intends to fix that.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	He Says I'm Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Charli XCX's song Anthems lol. also the word "cunt" is used to refer to jon's Parts

Jon finds himself sitting in bed with Martin, caught in a fervent make-out session. Not an unfamiliar situation, but nonetheless, it confuses Jon. Martin kisses him as if he genuinely enjoys it. Jon knows this can’t be true. He isn’t attractive. He isn’t lovable. Why can’t Martin see that?

Martin lets a hand wander beneath Jon’s shirt. It takes every ounce of Jon’s energy to not instinctively back away from the physical contact. Nobody’s ever touched Jon there like _that_ before. It should be dangerous. It should hurt. But it doesn’t. Jon worries that Martin can feel the muscles in his stomach tightening out of fear. If he does, he doesn’t mention it. He just proceeds to reassuringly massage Jon’s sides and abdomen, now adding his other hand.

Jon should run away. He doesn’t deserve this. He’s not good. Not like Martin. He shouldn’t be here.

Even so, he adjusts himself so he’s sitting on Martin’s thigh.

Martin responds by smiling at him sweetly.

Jon isn’t something to be treated so tenderly. Jon should be hurt. How could Martin possibly love a disgusting thing such as him? Martin doesn’t seem to get the memo. He handles Jon like he’s fragile; like he’s scared he might break him. Jon wishes he could tell him he was broken a long time ago. He doesn’t. He just sighs in contentment when Martin kisses his neck.

“You’re beautiful, y’know.” Martin says it like he means it. Like he isn’t lying.

Jon is beyond humiliated when he lets out a whimper in response. He hates hearing his own voice in such a way. Yet, for some reason, Martin seems to love it.

“That’s a good boy, there you go.” Martin punctuates his sentence by grabbing Jon’s ass.

Jon feels his boxers get wetter. His hips instinctively twitch. Martin looks proud, and, as usual, Jon cannot understand why.

“Do you need to cum? Don’t be shy, you can grind against me if you want to.” Martin’s voice is saturated with adoration.

Jon knows he shouldn’t do this. Jon knows he doesn’t deserve this. Jon knows he should leave the room and never look Martin in the eye again.

But that isn’t what Jon _feels_. Jon feels good when he presses his cunt against Martin’s thigh. Jon feels happy when Martin praises him and pets his hair. Jon feels so, so in love.

So Jon stays.

He hides his face in the crook of Martin’s neck and begins humping his leg. He nearly sobs in delight at the feeling of being so close to Martin. The weight of Martin’s arms around his waist, the wet kisses Martin’s leaving on his jawline and neck, the thought of Martin, Martin, _Martin-_

“God, you’re precious, Jon. Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Jon lets out a choked whine and grips the back of Martin’s shirt harder. He’s humiliated at the fact that his orgasm is already approaching, and in turn, that humiliation only fuels his arousal. His breathing is unsteady and labored. His hips move faster and faster.

“Martin, I, I-!” Jon sounds as if he’s on the verge of tears.

“What is it? Can you use your words? Go on, tell me.” Martin’s voice is intoxicating, pulling Jon closer and closer to release. Jon is deeply embarrassed, but too far gone to care. Only Martin can do this to him. Only Martin can turn this stoic archivist into a whining mess on his lap. Only Martin can turn his embarrassment into something so pleasurable.

“I wish you could be inside me, Martin!” Jon whimpers, still attempting to hide his face in Martin’s neck. He thinks he might die right then and there if Martin saw his expression, flushed and contorted in pleasure.

“I-I wish you could cum in me, Martin, I’m gonna—“

Martin lets out a quiet gasp against Jon’s ear. Jon is so, so close. His thighs are shaking as he’s erratically jerking his hips.

“Oh, god, you’re so good, Jon. I know you’d take my cock so well, you’d be _perfect_ for me. I’d love to fill you up-“

Before Martin can finish, Jon lets out a soft cry and gradually slows his movements.

“There you go, Jon, there’s my good boy. I’ve got you.” Martin gently holds Jon, who is shaking and panting, against his chest. He begins to play with his hair; something that Jon offhandedly mentioned was soothing.

Martin feels Jon’s breathing slow to a normal rate as the minutes pass. Jon hugs Martin tightly, still too embarrassed to show his face.

“Thank you,” Jon murmurs.

“Of course! I enjoyed that too, you know.” Martin smiles.

A comfortable silence hangs over them for a moment, until Martin nervously speaks up once more.

“So, uh... Did you really mean what you said? About wanting me to be inside you? ‘Cause, uh, I-I have a strap-on. If you didn’t, that’s completely okay, I’m just curious—“

“I-I don’t really know. I like the idea of it, but... you know. Intimacy is hard for me.”

Jon lifts his head to look at Martin.

“I… I’d really like to try it someday. But we’ll definitely have to work up to it.” Jon tries not to show his worry. His worry that his desires aren’t enough for Martin. His worry that he’s too inexperienced. His worry that he isn’t pleasing Martin the way he should.

Those worries are quelled when Jon sees a smile spread across Martin’s face.

“Oh, of course! There’s no rush.”

Martin presses a kiss to Jon’s head.

“And if I’m being honest, I’m… actually quite excited to see what ‘working up to it’ entails.”

Jon is surprised, to say the least.

“Y-You really don’t mind?” Jon’s voice quavers a bit.

“Well, of course not! You’re my boyfriend, I enjoy anything we do together. I’d be an asshole if I “minded” your comfort zone.” Martin stresses the point by using air quotes.

“And I think it’s cute. Not that it matters, but I really do find it adorable, how sensitive you are. The fact that you can get off on me hardly even touching you-“

“Jesus, Martin, I can only get so hard! Fuck’s sake.”

They share a laugh. Jon feels comfortable. Somehow, miraculously, Jon manages to even feel a bit _loved._

**Author's Note:**

> HI i am. gay and also projecting a lot onto jon if that wasnt obvious LOL..... im hoping to write more jonmartin when im not severely mentally ill haha


End file.
